1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape dispenser, and more particularly to a correction tape dispenser that has a front cover and a head wounded by a correction tape and mounted retractably in the front cover. Using the correction tape dispenser is easy and convenient.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional tape dispenser has a casing, a cover and a tape-output assembly. The tape-output assembly is mounted in the casing and has a reel of a correction tape and a head. The head is wound by the reel of the correction tape and extends out from the casing to stick a section a coating film of the correction tape to a paper sheet as the head presses against the paper sheet. The cover is mounted detachably on the casing and covers the head to keep dust from being accumulated on the coating film of the correction tape on the head. However, the cover is missed easily to expose the head and the correction tape in the air so dust is accumulated on the coating film and causes the coating film to adhere hardly to a paper sheet.
An improved correction tape dispenser has a casing, a reel of a correction tape, a head and a press button. The head is mounted retractably on the casing. The press button is mounted on the casing and connects to the head so pushing the pushing button extends out the head from the casing. However, a user holding the correction tape dispenser with one hand cannot easily push the button.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a correction tape dispenser to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.